The Ultimate Ninja
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Naruto and his friends find themselves facing...the ultimate ninja.


The Ultimate Ninja

_In this story, we're going to learn what happens when Naruto and his friends go up against the ultimate ninja...the author of Naruto himself! Yeah...it's not going to end well. In fact, it's going to be rather...messy._

_At least it will be a good laugh, right? At least I would think so anyway..._

Naruto was happy to hear that Konohamaru had built an invention that would benefit Konoha. According to him, it was a device that would allow ninjas to train quickly and efficiently.

He looked forward to that. The stronger he and his friends became, the better. It was only a matter of time before Konoha was invaded by another deranged maniac...maybe this time he would be attacked by Satan?

Oddly enough, he happened to have a crucifix in his bedroom...so he would be safe...right?

He had invited all his friends...which in this case were the Konoha 11...unfortunately, the Sand Siblings had the flu and they wouldn't be able to participate. What a tragedy.

"So, Naruto, this is Konohamaru's latest invention, huh? It sure sound useful." noted Hinata.

Sure enough, the Konoha 11 were all happy that Konohamaru had built a training simulator.

"So, are you ready? Just choose the difficulty setting and you'll be good to go!" exclaimed the boy.

Curious, Naruto decided to fiddle with the difficulty settings. The easiest difficulty setting was of course was one.

Using the device, Naruto found himself facing...a bunny rabbit. It immediately gave him a death glare to let the ninja know that it was going to kill him...somehow.

"Too easy." thought Naruto.

Punching the rabbit, Naruto found himself back into reality almost immediately.

"Like it?" asked Konohamaru.

"I like it...but I'd also like it if you set it to a higher difficulty setting." explained Naruto.

Konohamaru nodded, and set the difficulty to 100.

"Can more than one person use the training simulator at a time?" asked Kiba.

"As a matter of fact, yes they can. Just step into the pod with your buddy." explained Konohamaru.

Naruto nodded, and he immediately stepped into the pod...along with Hinata.

This time, they found themselves...facing...a man with a gun.

"I'm a murderer!" squealed the man.

"Everyone get down! He's got a gun!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Since when do ninjas have guns? Personally I wonder what it would be like if I had one..." questioned Hinata.

Fortunately, they were able to dodge the bullets easily, and defeated the evil man who killed people for no reason.

"That was still too easy..." noted Naruto.

"Yeah..." nodded Hinata.

Curious, Naruto decided to ask what the highest difficulty setting was.

"Huh? Um, Naruto...I wouldn't reccomend that if I were you...you're going to get whalloped...no matter how many friends you bring with you...unless you bring an army...which unfortunately won't fit inside my machine." explained Konohamaru.

"Alright then." spoke the boy.

Immediately, Naruto and his friends stepped inside the machine.

"Are you sure about this, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"What could happen?" inquired the boy.

His question was answered when suddenly the Konoha 11 found themselves inside an arena.

"I don't like the looks of this..." said Kiba.

"Arf." nodded Akamaru. He began to whimper.

"I think we're not going to win this..." noted Shino.

Sure enough, their opponent materialized in the arena...it was none other than the author of Naruto himself, Masashi Kishimoto.

"Hello there, my precious characters. Today's the day I'm going to defeat you all and establish myself as the supreme god of your world!" exclaimed the man.

The Konoha 11 immediately began to shiver with fear.

"Naruto, just what were you thinking?" asked Sakura.

"I'm thinking we should get out of here..." explained Naruto.

"Um, Naruto, there might be a problem with that..." said Shikamaru.

"What?" inquired the boy.

"We're inside a simulation...there's no way to leave." explained the shadow ninja.

"We're trapped!" bellowed Ino.

"I want out of here!" screamed Tenten.

"We're in trouble." said Neji.

"Sakura, I love you!" exclaimed Rock Lee.

"I'm hungry." said Choji.

Immediately, Masashi Kishimoto prepared to battle our heroes.

Deciding to hit his creator with everything he had, Choji expanded himself and charged straight towards Masashi Kishimoto.

This was a lesson in futility.

Masashi Kishimoto stabbed Choji in the stomach, and he immediately exploded into pixels.

"You think you can defeat me? Fat chance!" bellowed the ninja.

"Oh great, not only is he going to kill us all...he's going to make bad puns." explained Sakura.

"Oh dear..." noted Hinata.

"Choji!" screamed Ino.

In retaliation for killing her boyfriend inside a simulation, Ino attacked Masashi Kishimoto next...hopefully she would be able to switch minds with him, right? That way she would gain the other hand for sure.

Unfortunately, no such luck. The author of Naruto easily undid her mind transfer jutsu, and tossed a kunai at her at lightning speed, causing her to immediately explode into pixels.

"You must be out of your mind if you think you have a chance of defeating me!" bellowed the creator of Naruto and his friends.

"Not another pun..." thought Sakura.

Shikamaru attacked Masashi next, hoping to restrain Masashi with his shadow techniques.

Once again, this was a lesson in futility. Kushimoto easily broke free of the technique, and he caused Shikamaru to explode into pixels just by running up to him and punching him in the face.

"You fight like a woman!" exclaimed the ultimate ninja.

"I can't believe it...he defeated Team 10 so easily..." noted Kiba.

"I'm starting to get the feeling he's just playing with us, too...if he wanted to he could just obliterate us all in one attack..." noted Shino.

Shino was absolutely right. Masashi Kushimoto was in fact playing with them. He could easily obliterate them all in one attack. Heck, he could even destroy a planet if he wanted to...so long as he was inside the world of Naruto.

Inside the world of his own creations...he was a god.

Masashi Kushimoto then shot lasers out of his eyes, causing Kiba and Akamaru to explode into pixels instantly.

"I got you...and your little dog, too!" bellowed the man.

"Maybe if we toss water on him, maybe he'll melt?" asked Sakura.

"Probably not." answered Shino.

Masashi Kushimoto then followed up by crushing Shino to death by summoning a waterfall.

"Consider yourself exterminated!" bellowed the author.

"There goes my teammates..." said Hinata.

Masashi Kushimoto then turned to Team Guy. Using a lightning bolt, he reduced Neji to ash...which for some reason turned into pixels.

"What's the matter? Too gentle to fight back?" asked the man.

He then followed up by using an air jutsu to shred Tenten, causing her to turn into pixels as well.

"If you're part of Team Guy, then why the heck are you a kunoichi?!" exclaimed the sexist.

"Now that I think of it...I can't help but shake the feeling that our creator is sexist..." noted Sakura.

"That explains why we keep losing battles." noted Hinata.

Finally, he killed Rock Lee...by turning him to stone and then smashing him with a hammer...which caused him to turn to pixels rather than pebbles. It defied all logic.

"You may be part of Team Guy...but I'm still twice the man you are!" exclaimed the man.

Sakura raised a white flag.

"I surrender." said the kunoichi.

Unfortunately, Masashi Kushimoto did not know the definition of "surrender". Using his infinite powers, he crushed Sakura underneath a ridiculously large boulder...which not even she could lift in a million years. She exploded into pixels instantly.

"Real ninjas fight! They don't heal!" bellowed the ninja.

He then poked Hinata in the stomach, causing her to explode into pixels. All that was left now was Naruto.

"Prepare to meet your maker...oh wait, you already have! Hahahaha!" bellowed Masashi.

"Make it quick." said Naruto.

Fortunately, he did...he incinerated Naruto with a Rasengan. Naruto lamented the irony of his death as he was forced out of the simulation.

Shortly afterwards, Masashi Kushimoto squealed like a little girl.

"I did it! I slew my own creations!" squealed the man.

Of course, he then realized what that meant.

"Wait, if I killed Naruto and his friends...then that means...I can't write about them anymore! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" exclaimed the author of Naruto.

_A few minutes later..._

"I really should have set that training simulator to a lower difficulty level..." noted Naruto as he stepped out of the training simulator.

"You think?" asked Sakura curiously.

"That was horrifying...I don't want to use that simulator for a good long time..." spoke Hinata.

"You won't have to...the training simulator exploded!" exclaimed Konohamaru.

"What?" asked Shikamaru curiously.

"I guess it just couldn't handle the power of our creator..." noted the genius boy.

"Yeah..." nodded Naruto.

"Well, I guess I'll have to rebuild it...hopefully I can make it even better. Maybe I can make the difficulty setting go up to a billion!" exclaimed Konohamaru.

"What would that be like?" asked Hinata.

"You'd have to face all the writers for Naruto at once." explained the boy.

Hinata fainted.

_Oh dear...it looks like Naruto just got brutally slain by his own creator...along with his friends...good thing it was just a simulation, huh? Because if it weren't...the Konoha 11 would be wiped out...and therefore Orochimaru and the Akatsuki would both win. Boohoo._

_Yeah...I guess you shouldn't mess around with the man who created you...otherwise he'll also be the man who destroys you, right?_

_Have a good one!_


End file.
